


Under Love’s Heavy Burden

by asexualjuliet



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: F/M, I would die for Seth Cohen, Pre-Canon, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Mrs. Frederickson’s eighth grade class is not only forced to read Romeo and Juliet every year, but to read it out loud in parts, and if Seth Cohen has to hear Luke Ward butcher Shakespeare’s famous words one more time, he’s going to lose his mind.
Relationships: Seth Cohen/Summer Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Under Love’s Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching The O.C. and I already love Seth so much. I literally can’t stop thinking about the scene where Summer kisses him for the first time and how he remembered her mermaid poem so i wrote this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Mrs. Frederickson’s eighth grade class is not only forced to read _Romeo and Juliet_ every year, but to read it out loud in parts, and if Seth Cohen has to hear Luke Ward butcher Shakespeare’s famous words one more time, he’s going to lose his mind. 

The heart eyes Luke uses the part to shoot at Marissa Cooper’s Juliet are also particularly annoying, so Seth takes the opportunity to raise his hand while Luke is still flirting with Marissa at the back of the classroom. 

“I want to be Juliet!” Summer Roberts says before Seth can get out a word, and it strikes Seth as strange that the girl who could barely read four lines about mermaids in front of her sixth grade class two years ago is now so willing to read pages and pages of iambic pentameter.

Time does change a person, he supposes.

“Can I be Romeo?” he asks hesitantly, and that’s how Seth ends up reading Shakespeare’s most famous scene alongside Summer Roberts.

(Which is kind of a dream come true, but Seth is choosing to stay humble).

“He jests at scars that never felt a wound,” he starts, and Summer watches him with a slight smile. She’s gorgeous, Seth thinks, with her sparkly eyes and her pretty brown hair that cascades down her shoulders like she’s a Disney Princess or something. 

“But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief…”

Seth continues, all-too aware of Summer’s pretty brown eyes on him.

(He kind of wishes he had a friend to tell about this, because sitting here waxing poetic to Summer Roberts is kind of the best thing he’s ever done).

“...When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air,” Seth finishes, blushing slightly, and Summer opens her mouth.

“O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” she asks. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

Summer’s hands are steady holding the book. She’s so much more than the mermaid girl from sixth grade now. A teenage Juliet haloed in shitty fluorescent light, speaking the words with a purpose, and Seth knows that Summer likes to play dumb, but he can _tell_ that she knows exactly what the words mean, and she says them with such confidence that he can barely believe she’s the same girl as he knew two years ago.

Summer Roberts is the sun in that moment, and Seth Cohen can’t _help_ but revolve around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
